Danny Phanto
Danny Phanto is an animatronic wolf at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. He is incredibly aggressive towards others and is blue with white highlights and his left arm "fur" is slashed. He needs a picture, so if anyone could draw him it is greatly appreciated! Some Stuff Danny Phanto, on stage, is a background singer. He can talk instead of sing when he wants to, but it's still pretty mechanical and a bit hard to understand. He has a low growl which is how you know he's close if he was ever in the games. He has his own stage(similar to Foxy) called "Wolf Den". When he comes out, he stares into the camera similar to Bonnie, but he is smiling and his eyes appear to be bloodshot. When he comes out into the main hall, his hand is shown on the wall. He always smiles in the shots on the camera. If you lose by him, unlike most animatronics that sound like they say something similar to "Freedom" he says "Liberation" which means "the act of setting someone free from imprisonment, slavery, or oppression; release" or "freedom from limits on thought or behavior." As a Child As a Child, Vincent was diagnosed with Autophagia, a disorder where you get the compulsive need to eat yourself or parts of yourself, typically in small bites. This may also branch off into Trichotrillomania, the need to chew your hair. Vincent was also a mama's boy, at the age of 6 his father became abusive and attacked his mother. Vincent jumped up and punched his father in the face. This caused his father to attack him, and his mother to fight back, and more problems happened. He was always teased at school for things like this, and his disorder. He walked into Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria on his 10th birthday. He separated himself from his group, he was almost mystified by the place, and walked blindly into his doom. He was then murdered along with other children by the Purple Man. His last words were simply "Be safe mother". Other Things Danny Phanto has been obsessed with eating, either food, himself, or... you. He will not hesitate to take a big chomp out of your FACE. If Danny Phanto was in the 2nd game, if you didn't put your mask on in time, he would crawl out from under your table and he would open his jaw, and that would be when his screech plays and you get the game over. Danny Phanto is perhaps one of the most aggressive out of all the FNAF's characters. Danny Phanto always smiles on stage when the pizzeria is open, but when the new shift happens his smile turns into a grim, evil grin. Category:Animatronics Category:Males Danny Phanto would be introduced on Night 3. It is unknown how Vincent got so aggressive when he haunted the Danny Phanto, although some of the "lore" may imply that his mother was killed as well, and he turned aggressive. Danny Phanto know's what night your on, being different from the animatronics thinking that every night is the same. Danny knows you're on night four, and you're real nervous not to get caught, or if you're on night three and your confident you'll get out okay. I did Danny Phanto's Jumpscare scream, here it is. https://soundcloud.com/chubbzvoiceacting/liberation-danny-phanto-screamwarning-loud Warning: Turn Volume Down. Way down when listening to it. If Danny Had a Phonecall introduction...Category:Male Animatronics "Umm, Hello? Hello??? Oh, you're there. So, tonight is gonna be big for you. You've got two new animatronics that are seeming to become a bit more active. Im sure you saw them, they just don't do much. At least so we thought. So, first you got FoxyFoxy. So he's pretty cool, but now you got Danny Phanto. Danny is a whole different story. He is much more aggressive than the other animatronics, and if he sees you, well that could be it. So be careful when he see him, he's dangerous, like, really. So, umm, keep up the good work, I got some more business to attend to, so yeah. Good luck. Bye." The Newspaper LoreCategory:Characters ...Another one of the children murdered was "Vincent Turner", a very down to earth and passive child. It is unknown as to what has happened to him after. He will always be remembered as a caring child that would do anything for his mother, and vice versa. ...In other news, Katherine Turner, a former 8th grade school teacher for Jefferson Middle School, suicided and had left a note that left, "It's been two months since the incident, and I can't take it any longer. If I could go back, I would change leaving him behind. What have I done? Without him, I have no need to go on in this world. ~Kathy" Yet another position for "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" has become available, these jobs are dropping quite quickly ever since Katherine Turner suicided a few weeks back, further investigation will be made. ...In other news, "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" has been getting lots of complaints of terrible smells coming from the animatronic, and even blood stains on "Danny Phanto", one of the animatronics, teeth. Once again, further investigation is coming. Fan Art? I accept all drawings and fan art, regardless of who the drawer is. No need to ask, if you want to make it, make it and give it to me. I appreciate all drawings, even if you "aren't good at drawing" the time you take to draw my character really makes me happy! Danny Phanto's Growl I did Danny Phanto's Growl here https://soundcloud.com/chubbzvoiceacting/danny-phanto-growl Gallery Category:Villains